super_tamefandomcom-20200214-history
Salable Description
The Super Tame is an storyworld that takes place 50 miles east of Los, Angeles. It is a small town that goes by the name of Mirage. It is the type of small town that practically everybody knows each other. It is an unincorporated community within San Berdino County, California. The houses are spread out and isolated, one property has a barn located on it where the superheroes meet sometimes, to hold important meetings, or design plans. The downtown area has a main road named Central street. Some important locations in the downtown area, consist of the church, bank, community library, is where the reporter lives. AI police sheriffs building. If you follow the road to the edge of town. You will be greeted by an oversized robot statue. In order to enter into the small town of Mirage You will drive under and through the oversized statue legs. Mirage as an airport that goes by the name of “Mirage airport.” This airport accommodates small Cessna planes, and small private planes. It is located In the Northwest part of the town. You have to cross the river that runs parallel to Central street. To cross the river, you must go over the only bridge in town. At the north end of the bridge is where the bounty hunter’s headquarters resides. The lake is north of the bridge and the bounty hunters keep a very close eye on all the lake, river, and bridge activity going on. In the southeast part of town is where the old mine shafts reside, and the old miner’s hangout and live there. The superheroes will privately meet with the miners in the old mine shafts. The miners hold the clues and secretes to the underground tunnels. The storyworld in the town of Mirage has no crime ever since AI has taken over putting the superheroes out of work and missions. A man that goes by the name of “Father” is believed to be the master mind and creator and leader of the AI programmers. The AI headquarters is located in Los, Angeles and this is where the father hides out and creates his masterplans to continue to put Superheroes out of work and continually control and manipulate the town of Mirage where no crime happens. Seven of our main superheroes, have very unique ability’s. 1.Komandier also known as Slippo. 2. Lieutenant sticky (Hero’s stick together) 3.The Mistress- (A very ugly guy) 4.The Flex- super strong and very short guy. 5.OHM- magnet powers 6.Mozambique- portals 7.Spawn- can spawn tools she has touched The Storyworld consists of 9 major groups. 1. The reporter and his staff 2. Towns people 3. The Heroes 4. AI 5. Bounty Hunters 6. Miners 7. The Father and his followers 8. The programmers 9. Rebel Heroes The town of Mirage has many obstacles to overcome. They feel like they do not need superheroes. They begin worshipping AI and the father. The old miners that live in the mine shaft and tunnels are very aware of the problems that are beginning to happen. The people are being watched by AI and slowly the plant life starts to get taken over by synthetic existence. Robotic plants and animals that are hard to distinguish between the real plants and animals. It is part of the master plan of AI. AI is developed by the programmers. The AI code is written in German. The father is a war veteran from Germany. He is developing and encouraging the take over of all AI and communities. It is the Superheroes responsibility to stop him, and to regain the confidence of the towns people and the Rebel Heroes.